Love Button SasoDei
by Dachan SasuNaru
Summary: Aku tidak pernah mengenal cinta sebelumnya, tapi disaat aku mulai mengenalnya entah kenapa ini yang terjadi. Aku sangat mencintainya tapi kenapa aku berbohong. Kenapa aku berusaha menghindarinya? Dia akan tetap menjadi miliku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia disentuh laki-laki lain. Aku mencintai Deidara dia milikku. Aku mencintai Sasori aku akui itu. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasoDei**

**Warning: OOC(s), AU, Typo, Yaoi, Boys Love, Deidara&Sasori.**

**Rate: T**

**Dachan Present**

**.**

Kalau kau bertanya aku siapa, panggil saja Deidara. Umurku baru memasuki angka 16, kedua orang tua ku sudah pergi ke dunia yang lebih baik dan meninggalkanku sendirian di usiaku yang kelima. Menyedihkan ya.. un? . Tapi hidup sendirian tidak begitu buruk, walaupun terkadang aku butuh seseorang untuk diajak sekedar membagi cerita. Tentang biaya sekolah? Aku mendapat beasiswa, karena karya patung tanah liatku yang mengejutkan para pencinta seni. Ya, benda yang mudah hancur dan lunak adalah seni bagiku. Saat ini aku bersekolah di Akatsuki High School. Aku cukup terkenal di sekolah ini, _fansgirl_ yang tak bisa dihitung dan wajah para _seme_ yang menyeramkan, memandangku seperti anak perempuan. Hey, ayolah un.. Aku laki-laki. Tetapi walaupun aku laki-laki, tak sedikit juga yang mengejarku dan hampir semuanya laki-laki. Geez.. meski begitu aku tak punya orang spesial untuk dicintai. Tak seorang pun menarik disini. Kau tau mengapa? Un, yang benar saja apa arti cinta?

**.Love Button.**

**.**

Hari-hari Deidara berlanjut seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia memilih untuk mengikat satu rambutnya agar tidak berantakan, mengingat hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga dan kesenian, ia tak mau rambutnya menjadi pengganggu. Beberapa kali Deidara berkedip didepan kaca lemarinya, ia tak mau salah mengatur rambut lagi seperti kesalahan bodoh yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menggerai rambutnya dan tentu saja menjadi perhatian kaum seme dan guru disekolahnya, karena saat itu dia cenderung lebih mirip anak perempuan yang cantik. Deidara memang tetap bersabar walaupun dia selalu menghadapi sindiran ,_bully_an dan ejekan dari teman sekelasnya, mereka selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dei-chan, gadis cantik, nona Dei dan sebagainya.

Deidara menghela nafas pendek, mengingat kejadian waktu lalu menyeramkan juga. "Semoga kali ini tidak ada yang berkomentar dengan gaya rambutku un,"

Ya, Deidara memiliki rambut blonde panjang sepunggung, ia bermata biru Azure dan lentik. Deidara juga cukup putih dan berbadan ramping, tak heran banyak laki-laki yang mengejarnya. Karena dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu mereka pasti mengira Deidara adalah perempuan.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya un! Kembalikan bolanya!"

"Hoo, si Cantik ini mau dikembalikan bolanya.. hahaha!" , seorang anak laki-laki tampak menggoda Deidara.

"Cepat un! Sialan!"

Karena kesal Deidara mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah laki-laki itu, sayangnya pukulan itu ditepis. Sialnya lagi bukannya laki-laki itu yang menerima sakit, justru pergelangan tangan Deidara yang memerah.

"Tch! Jangan meremehkanku un!"

BUK

"GH!"

Deidara kembali memukul laki-laki itu dan kali ini ia memukul tepat pada perutnya. Orang itu akhirnya hanya bisa meringis dan mengembalikan bola Deidara.

Ditempat lain seorang laki-laki bernama Sasori terus memperhatikannya. Sambil menyeringai memperhatikan Deidara yang selama ini ia kira lemah ternyata juga bisa melawan.

"Deidara tanganmu terluka?" , Sasori menghampiri Deidara dengan nada halus namun Deidara mengerti itu sama saja dengan nada laki-laki lain saat menggodanya.

"Bukan urusanmu un!", Deidara bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melempar death glare pada Sasori lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Sasori hanya menyeringai kecil dan berjalan berlawanan arah sambil bergumam, "Hm, menarik"

Pelajaran seni akan dimulai, Deidara sangat bersyukur sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengomentari gaya rambutnya. Pelajaran seni adalah hal yang sangat Deidara sukai.

"Dei," , Seorang laki-laki berparas datar menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Deidara menoleh, "Tachi? Apa un?"

"Kau serius sekali dengan benda itu," , Itachi berpindah dan duduk didepan Deidara. "Memangnya un?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat tanah liat menghiasi pipi manis Deidara. Ia tak menyadari tangan Itachi mendekati wajah Deidara yang masih sibuk dengan tanah liatnya.

PLAK

"Jangan sentuh,"

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap pria berambut merah yang menepis tangannya. "Ada apa Sasori?"

Deidara hanya berkedip melihat kelakuan kedua orang laki-laki didepannya sampai emosinya memuncak meliat Sasori dan Itachi mulai beradu pandang, "Ayolah un! Bisakah kalian berdua menyingkir! Aku perlu—emph!"

"Berisik!" , Sasori membekap mulut Deidara dengan salah satu tangannya sementara ia sendiri masih menekan alis berhadapan dengan Itachi yang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, apa yang kalian perebutkan?" , nada datar menengahi suasana gaduh diruangan itu, Hidan.

Deidara menepis tangan Sasori. "Tch!"

Sasori merasakan tepisan tajam dari Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya kewajah Deidara yang masih bercampur emosi. Mata hazel itu pun akhirnya bertemu dengan mata Azure Deidara, entah kenapa moment detik itu seperti menghipnotis Sasori.

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya dan meninggalkan tempat Deidara, entah kenapa saat Itachi ingin menyentuh Deidara tubuhnya reflek melindungi Deidara dari tangan itu. _"Apa maksudnya ini? Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya_," batin Sasori.

Keesokan harinya sikap Sasori sedikit berbeda. Kejadian itu merubah Sasori seketika,setidaknya dalam sehari Sasori menyelipkan beberapa kalimat. Namun kali ini Sasori lebih memilih diam, entah penyebabnya kejadian kemarin atau memang sedang tidak mood.

"Deidara, bisa maju kedepan tuliskan penyelesaian soal ini,"

"Ya sensei un"

Sementara itu mata hazel milik Sasori terus bergerak pada satu titik memperhatikan setiap gerakannya, Deidara sangat cantik. Sebuah deheman merusak lamunan Sasori. "Ehm, Sasori kulihat moodmu sedang tidakbagus hari ini, kau sedikit bicara. Sakit?" tanya Hidan teman sebangkunya.

Sasori enggan menjawab dan kembali mengarahkan matanya ke Deidara. Hidan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat apa yang Sasori tuju, Hidan seketika menyeringai.

Jam istirahat Deidara gunakan untuk duduk dihalaman sekolah, tepatnya dibawah pohon besar. Ia duduk bersila sambil menikmati makan siangnya. "Deidara~!"

"Hidan? Ada apa un? Tidak makan siang?" , Deidara tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beri tau!" , Hidan duduk disamping Deidara dan meletakkan lengannya diatas bahu kanan Deidara.

"Apa un?" , tanya Deidara singkat sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Kurasa Sasori menyukaimu!" jawab Hidan sambil nyengir didepan wajah Deidara yang sedang mengunyah, kontan saja Deidara tersedak mendengarnya.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan un?! Tidak!"

"Ayolah Deidara! Selama yang ku tau Sasori tidak pernah memperhatikan siapapun! Tapi aku teman duduknya, aku tau lebih banyak! Dia selalu memperhatikan Dei-chan,"

"Ha? Terserah un!" entah kenapa Deidara segera menyudahi makan dan memilih pergi dari Hidan. Deidara tak habis pikir kalau yang dikatakan Hidan itu benar,_ "menyebalkan un!"_

Di hari-hari berikutnya, berikutnya lagi dan seterusnya.. sudah lama saat Hidan berkata Sasori menyukainya, ia bahkan tak melihat tanda-tanda Sasori mendekatinya. Sejak saat ia menepis tangan Sasori, Deidara memang merasakan tak pernah berbicara sepatah kata lagi pada Sasori. Deidara memijat dahi dan dengan bodohnya mau percaya kalau Sasori menyukainya, _"Tapi tunggu dulu kenapa aku memikirkan orang itu un? Tch!"_

Sampai saat ini yang sangat sering menghampiri Deidara adalah Itachi, Itachi pernah ingin menyentuh rambutnya yang dijatuhi daun kering namun kali ini tak di halangi Sasori, Deidara menepis tangan Itachi dan berucap _'arigatou gomenasai'_ dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Namun setelah Deidara berkata seperti itu pun Itachi tetap berada disampingnya.

"Tachi un, semua mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Maaf aku tidak bisa, jadi berhenti mengikutiku dari belakang seperti ini."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Itachi! Semua orang melihat kearah kita un! Aku—"

Betapa terkejutnya Deidara saat melihat orang yang mengikutinya adalah orang yang selama ini menjauhinya, mata Azure lentik itu berkedip beberapa kali berharap ini hanya ilusi saja. Biasanya Itachi lah yang mengikuti Deidara sepulang sekolah, namun..

"Sasori?!"

"Deidara.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku un?"

"Melindungimu,"

"Dari apa un? aku bukan sesuatu benda berharga yang harus dilindungi olehmu! Tidak butuh! Pergi saja!"

Sasori diam sesaat kemudian tersenyum, "Selama ini aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu, Deidara. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain, aku kira aku salah membiarkan mataku tertuju pada mu. Aku menahan diri untuk membiarkan kau bersama Itachi, tapi aku tidak bisa lebih lama Dei. Aku mencintaimu,"

Mata hazel itu terlihat lesu memandang Deidara yang terkejut, Sasori seketika memeluk Deidara. Deidara merasakan seperti ada sebuah pisau tajam mengiris perasaannya saat ini.

Mengapa... mengapa disaat aku menginginkan danna di sampingku kau tidak ada disana, tapi Itachi. Aku tidak mengerti ini tapi aku juga mencintaimu Sasori, tetapi..

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa un.." , dengan rintih Deidara berucap.

_Bodoh, aku membohongi perasaan sendiri!_

Setitik airmata jatuh saat Deidara berlari menghindari Sasori dan meninggalkan wajah Sasori yang merasa jauh kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai. Sakit dalam hatinya kini lebih sakit saat Deidara berkata tidak untuknya, Sasori hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang berprilaku seenaknya pada Deidara.

_Seandainya saat itu aku menyatakan cinta dan tidak meninggalkan Deidara seperti ini. Ia tidak akan didekati oleh Itachi. Tch! Bagaimana pun Deidara! Kau akan tetap menjadi miliku._

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Mind to Review? **


End file.
